What happened here (nyotalia)
by the invisble ninja
Summary: The countries wake up one say and find them selfs as their nyotalia counterparts they have no idea how it happen...
1. Chapter 1

RusAmelover228 gave me the inspiration for this fanfic. I hope you like it.

* * *

America wakes up and gets up and looks in the mirror.

"WHY IS THERE A GIRL IN MY MIRROR?" He screams at the mirror. "WAIT...is that...me?"

America wasn't the only one who woke up gender-bend. All across the world countries found them self in the same shocking form. Now here is how some of the other countries reacted.

Italy wakes up. and finds himself as a woman. Germany and Austria find themselves as women too.

"VE! GERMANY I AM A PRETTY LADY" He says

"WHY ARE YOU HAPPY ABOUT THIS, AUSTRIA JUST PASSED OUT FROM SHOCK." Germany says.

France wakes up.

"who is this sexy woman?" he says (btw he is looking in a mirror)

Britain wakes up.

"GAHH DID ONE OF MY SPELLS DO THIS TO ME".he says.

Spain and Romano wake up.

"SPAIN YOU JERK WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME" Romano says.

"Nothing but I am enjoying my new looks." Spain says.

This happened to the other countries but I am not creative enough to think of any more. Everyone shocked at there gender-bent forms. So they called together an emergency world meeting.

"IS EVERYONE HERE!" A female America says.

"Yeah now lets get to the meeting." Germany says.

"WELL AS YOU CAN ALL TELL OUR GENDERS HAVE BEEN SWITCHED FOR SOME REASON WE DO NOT KNOW OF." America says.

"Yeah we know that but why did you call a world meeting if you don't know how to fix the problem" a male hungary says.

"SO WE CAN FIGURE IT OUT DA" female Russia says.

"well first we should figue out what caused the problem" China says.

"I blame Britain because he is always doing magic." France says.

"I DIDN'T DO IT I BLAME ROMANIA BECAUSE HE HAS VAMPIRES!" Britain snaps back.

"what its not my fault" Romania says.

"We know that" France says. Then France, Britain and Romania start fighting.

By then most the countries start yelling at each other. Then an angry german finally having enough anger decides to do something about it.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP"

Everyone shuts up because the are afraid Germany will kick their asses.

"WE NEED TO SOLVE THIS PROBLEM SO WE CAN'T HAVE THESE PETTY LITTLE FIGHTS NOW FOCUS." she says.

"Now does anyone have any ideas on what may have happened." America says again.

"I think France did it because he is a pervert." Hungary says.

"WHAT I AM NOT A PERVERT and I didn't do it" France says.

"YES YOU ARE A PERVERT. One time I heard you say you wanted to lick Austria's face." Hungary says.

"WHAT?!" Austria says.

"KESESESESE" Prussia starts laughing.

"You're the one who followed me" France says to Hungary.

"WHAT ABOUT LICKING MY FACE?!" Austria says.

"SHUT THE HELL UP" Germany has to yell again.

"I have an idea of what might of happened" Canada says in his quiet nature.

"WELL TELL US" America yells.

"I think...

* * *

Yeah I am really random XD i hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter I have been really busy with school and haven't had time to write and if I have had time to write I couldn't think of anything and I am sorry I had so many projects and stuff I didn't have time to write I will try to get the next chapters done quicker.

* * *

"I think it is Sealand over there because he has one of Britain's spell books and he is the only normal one of us right now." Canada says.

"WHAT HOW DID WE NOT NOTICE THAT?" America yells.

"Because your all idiots" Canada whispers.

"What did you say Canadia?" America says.

"EEE NOTHING HAHAHAHAHA" Canada says panicked.

"SEALAND WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Britan yells.

"Well lady I finally have countries recognizing me now don't I" Sealand says.

"CHANGE US BACK NOW" Britain says.

"Let me think about it...NEVER" The little brat says. Then Sealand runs off.

"What are we gonna do you let him get away." France says.

"Well I am sorry but you did nothing to stop him either." Britain says. They start fighting once again.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP" Germany yells.

"I can't take you seriously with that girl voice" Romano says. Then Germany biatch slaps her.

"I have an idea maybe we should go after Sealand." Switzerland says. Everyone stops fighting and listens to her.

"LETS GET OUR AXES!" Russia says.

"Yeah!" Britain and Sweden say.

"NO" everyone else yells.

"Well lets stop arguing and go after Sealand" China says running out the door.

"YEAH SHE HAS A POINT LETS SPLIT UP, EVERYONE DRAW STRAWS" America says in her hero voice.

"OK NOW THAT WE HAVE ARE PARTNERS LETS GO" She says.

"YEAH" They all say.

* * *

YAY its getting good (jk^^) next time the countries will be partnered up searching for Sealand and some of the partners are not compatible with each other XD

hope you enjoyed ^ ^


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry I took so long to upload this. My computer was being a jerk and blocked this site for a few days. And I may have had a little writers block trying to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

"WHY OF ALL THE COUNTRIES DID I HAVE TO BE PARTNERS WITH YOU" an angry Austrian says.

"I don't know but I am going to make fun of your ugly woman face the entire time KESESESESESESESE" Prussia says.

"I will just ignore what you just said" Austria says trying not to kill Prussia.

* * *

"FRANCE STOP LOOKING AT YOUR REFLECTION AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE" England yells at the French woman.

"Well sorry England I can't help that I look beautiful as a woman and you look like a donkeys behind" She says.

"I DO NOT LOOK A DONKEYS BEHIND" England yells.

"Sure tell your self that to make you feel better" France says sarcastically. England picks up a rock and throws it at France's head.

"OWE THAT HURT" She yells.

"It was suppose to hurt ass hat" England says. Then they get into an epic rock fight.

* * *

"OH ROMANO YOU LOOK SO CUTE EVEN AS A WOMAN" Spain says pinching Romano's cheeks.

"BASTARD GET THE HELL OFF ME" Romano says smacking off Spain.

* * *

"China you look so beautiful" Russia says.

China thinks to herself out of all the people she could of be partnered with it had to be creepy Ms. Russia.

"BELARUS SLOW DOWN WE DON'T NEED TO FOLLOW RUSSIA" Hungary yells.

"GAH BELARUS COME ON CHINA LETS RUN." Russia says.

"But I don't want to go with you" China says as she is being dragged by Russia.

"BROTH...I MEAN SISTER BECOME ONE WITH ME" He yells at Russia.

"Belarus slow down your practically dragging me along" Hungary says to him.

"NEVER, NOT UNTIL SISTER MARRYS ME." He says.

Hungary pulls out his frying pan and knocks out Belarus with it.

"RUN RUSSIA AND CHINA I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG HE WILL BE KNOCKED OUT FOR." He yells.

* * *

That is it for chapter 3 the next chapter or 2 will just be the groups like this and then stuff will get interesting XD


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took a long time on this chapter. the last week of school was pretty busy for me because I graduated form 8th grade ^ ^ now that I am on summer break I shall be writing these chapters quicker. ok I will shut up now so you can read.

* * *

When we last left our gender bent nations they were on a search for Sealand who happened to have the spell book to turn them back to normal but the nations were put into dysfunctional groups and haven't made much progress...

"GERMANY HELP ME" Italy yells from a tree.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HANGING FROM YOUR UNDERPANTS IN A TREE" She yells

"America ditched me for a hamburger and I fell into a trap I have been here for an hour" Italy says and she starts to cry. Germany helps her down.

"Fine you can join me and Switzerland until we find America." She says

"YAY THANK YOU" Italy says glomping on to Germany.

"PRUSSIA STOP PINCHING MY CHEEKS" Austria yells at Prussia.

"NO KESESESESESESE" She says.

"GERMANY HURRY UP I DON'T WANNA SHE THAT DAMN AUSTRIA" Switzerland says.

"Yeah I don't wanna see my big brother either." She says.

"But I wanna she them" Italy says.

"NO" they yells and pick up Italy and run.

* * *

"Sweden stop staring at me like that please" Finland says blushing like crazy.

"..." She says.

"GAHGHKDLJOUDAGNUIODGHKDLGNJDIFGKNG,M" Finland screams the weirdest scream ever.

* * *

"Denmark-san what are you doing?" Japan says.

"shhhhh get down Japan lets ambush them" She says.

"You see Sealand?" Japan says getting all happy.

"NO, look over there." Denmark says pointing to Iceland and Norway.

"Why do I even bother..." Japan says getting up.

"NO YOU WILL RUIN THE AMBUSH" Denmark says.

Norway see Denmark and uses her Norwegian magic to straggle Denmark.

"NORWAY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Iceland says. Norway points over to Denmark.

"Oh that idiot." She says.

"Norway-san, Denmark is turning blue please stop" Japan says.

"fine" She says.

"Thank you Japan" Denmark says almost crying.

* * *

"POLAND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING THAT?" Lithuania says.

"Because I am fabulous." Poland says looking down at her pink bikini. Then Russia and China are run by them really fast.

"Do you think they found Sealand?" Poland says.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH" Lithuania see Belarus running like a speed demon dragging Hungary.

"MOVE OUTTA OF THE WAY IDIOTS" Belarus says shoving all off them outta of the way.

"HEY BEALRUS STOP LOOK OVER THERE IT IS SEALAND STOP GOD DAMMIT" Hungary starts yelling. Then he pulls out his frying pan and drags the knocked out Belarus with him.

"I AM THE HERO!" America jumps outta of the tree and almost tackles Sealand...

* * *

Ok yeah this chapter kinda sucked in my opinion but who cares XD Thanks for reading. Next time find out what happens to that jerk Sealand.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey it didn't take me that long to update this time XD for once. In this chapter countries actually find Sealand.

* * *

"I AM THE HERO" America yells as she jumps out of the tree. She almost gets Sealand almost. She falls and just misses Sealand.

"HAHAHAHAHA AN OLD WOMEN LIKE YOU PROBABLY BROKE ALL HER OLD UNHEROIC BONES." Sealand yells like a little brat.

America hears what Sealand says and gets into full on rage.

"YOU LITTLE NOSE-PICKING SPOILED BRAT I WILL CHOP YOUR HOT DOG OFF AND EAT IT RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU" She yells. (authors note: ok I went too far on that one XD don't worry America won't actually do that).

Sealand lets out a scream and runs as fast as his little legs could carry him but he runs right into Hungary.

Hungary all ready enraged from Belarus has Russia's dark cloud of spookiness around him. He picks up his frying pan and whacks Sealand with it.

"HEY AMERICA HELP ME TAKE SEALAND TO THE WORLD CONFERENCE ROOM" He says.

* * *

It took about 2 hours to round up all of the countries. Sealand was tied up to a chair and he was refusing to tell them where England's spell book was.

"HEY SEALAND REMEBER THE HOT DOG THING SO YOU BETTER FESS UP" America says.

"Why would you feed him hot dogs that isn't punishment." Italy says. All the other countries facepalm on that one.

"I can't tell you America because I don't have the spell book Wy does" Sealand says.

"I DON'T BELIVE HIM" England says.

"But she does" Sealand says giving the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

"He might be telling the truth aru." China says.

"FINE LETS GO HUNT FOR WY" England says.

"I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN GIVE ORDERS IGGY NOW EVERYONE DRAW STRAWS FOR NEW PARTNERS SINCE THE OLD ONES DIDNT WORK OUT SO WELL" America says in her hero voice.

* * *

XD yep the next 2 chapters will be dysfunctional groups again sorry to do this to you I just had to change groups and I deserve to be smacked for that "HOT DOG" joke XD until next time keep reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I have been way too lazy XD. I swear all I have done this summer was lay around watching anime. I just started watching Durarara and fell in love with the show(and shizuoXD). So I didn't feel like writing. Now I should shut up so you can read cause you probably all want to choke me right now XD.

* * *

The Austrian never thought she would think this but she misses her old partner.

"Why just why out of all the countries did I have to get France" She thinks to herself.

"FRANCE GOD DAMMIT STOP DROOLING AT ME IT IS FREAKING ME OUT" Austria snaps.

"Ohonhonhon" France laughs and she attacks Austria and starts to grope her. (I am mentally facedesking right now sorry I used to ship France and Austria XD)

"GAH GET YOUR FLITLY MITS OFF MY BREAST" Austria yells very awkwardly.(-.- just bitch slap the hell outta France that is what I would do XD).

Then Hungary like a bat outta hell shows up with his frying pan and beats the crap outta France. (who else want to know how long Hungary was watching before she stepped in XD).

"HUNGARY YOU SHOULD OF JUST LEFT THEM SO THE PIANO BITCH GETS WHAT SHE DESERVES" Prussia yells annoyed.

Then Hungary beats the crap outta Prussia too. Austria just stands there having an WTF moment.

* * *

"IGGY I AM ALL OUTTA HAMBURGERS LETS GO BACK" America groans.

"THIS WAS YOUR PLAN ASS-HAT WE AREN'T GOING BACK I MISS MY MANLY FORM." England says.

"How can you miss the form your in?" America says laughing.

"ASS-HAT MY MANLY FORM MEANS ME BEING A MAN" She yells pissed.

* * *

"BASTARD DON'T HUG ME" Romano yells at Italy.

"Ve~ but Germany let me hug her" Italy says.

"NOT THAT POTATO BASTARD AGAIN" Romano says strangling Italy.

"GERMANY HELP!'' Italy yells

* * *

"Germany-san I think I just heard Italy-kun calling for you." Japan says.

"Just ignore it" She says grumpily.

* * *

"eh this is awkward" Estonia says to herself because she was partnered up with Sweden. Sweden just give the creepiest glares she thinks to herself.

"huh what did you say." Sweden says.

"GAH IT TALKED I AM OUTTA HERE" Estonia says running off at the speed of light.

Sweden just stands there sad looking. (poor Sweden I feel your pain T^T I have scared people away with out trying)

* * *

"Latvia why are you so small" Russia says pushing down on her head.

Latvia just stands there in fear.

"Why did I have to get creepy Ms. Russia" She accidentally says out loud.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkokol" Russia says as she pulls out a pipe.

"GAH NOT THE FACE PLEASE DON'T HIT ME WITH THAT" Latvia says quivering in fear.

"BIG SISTER I AM HERE TO MARRY YOU" Belarus screams as he drags Finland with him.

"GO AWAY, GO AWAY" Russia says in tears running off.

* * *

yeah the next chapter basically is going to have dysfunctional groups again . Then after that I will either have one more dysfunctional group chapter or it will be the ending depends how I feel XD.


	7. Chapter 7

I feel so stupid xD. I actually forgot about updating my fanfics. you have permission to yell at me now xD. for the past week my friend was back in town from her trip so I haven't been on here much anyway. So I' ll shut up now and here is the chapter.

* * *

"GERMANY HELP!" Italy yells again.

"Ignore ignore ignore ignore IGNORE." Germany keeps telling herself.

"um...Germany-san I think you should try to help Italy she has been calling for you for 10 minutes now" Japan says.

"JAPAN I AM TRYING TO FOCUS ON IGNORING SO COULD YOU PLEASE NOT BOTHER ME." Germany snaps back.

"GERMANY HELP" Italy yells again.

Germany finally driven crazy enough by all the yelling goes to check on Italy, She and Japan just follow the sound of screaming to find Italy.

"WHAT IT IS JUST YOURS AND ROMANO'S HAIR STUCK TOGETHER AGAIN."

* * *

Now that Russia had ran away from Belarus. Latvia was left all alone in a scary forest. Latvia is just walking when she accidentally walks into Sweden (who was abandoned by Estonia).

"Ouch, what did I just walk into a tree." Latvia looks up and see Sweden. "AH THIS REALLY IS A SCARY FOREST" Latvia says screaming and runs away.

* * *

And now some more of Russia and Belarus (I am way to obsessed with this paring *facedesks*)

"GO AWAY!" Russia yells as she runs from Belarus.

"NEVER!" Belarus says creepily.

"Belarus could you please stop dragging me around" Finland says. Belarus gets angry at anyone who interferes with him chasing Russia. So he throws Finland. Finland goes flying all the way over to the scary forest where coincidentally(;3)Sweden is and Sweden happens to catch Finland from falling. (confusing paragraph right XD)

* * *

ok that is it for this chapter le writers block xD. In my opinion this chapter really sucked. The next chapter will be much more interesting. I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey sorry it has been a while since I have updated but I haven't really had a chance to go online and when I did I couldn't think of anything to write of. well here it is the long-awaited last chapter :D.

* * *

"Hey fat ass is that Wy over there." England says pointing over to a little girl.

"DUDE I THINK IT IS YAY" America says.

"Hey do you by any chance happen to be Wy?" England asks the girl.

"Yeah I am? Why?" She says.

"Well I think you might have my spell book?" England says.

"No, but I am guessing your female England because Sealand was here an hour ago saying how he tricked some ugly girls what ever that means?" She says not really caring.

"THAT JERK CALLED ME UGLY." America says.

"Fat ass that is the least of our problems, We have to find Sealand before he does anything else with my spell book." England says.

America takes our her phone and texts all the countries to start looking for Sealand.

* * *

Russia is still running from Belarus when she accidentally bumps into Sealand. Sealand is holding a book. Russia sees it and the cover of the book says: Spell book.

"I be taking that da." Russia says. pulling it out of Sealand's hands.

Then a very angry Austria storms in and starts yelling and takes Sealand back to the world meeting.

* * *

England chants some weird spell and then all the nations turn back to normal.

"YAY I AM A DUDE AGAIN" America says.

All the countries are happy and then Prussia says "Hey what should we do to the little brat here for making life hell?"

"I say we make him watch Germany's porn stash with his eyes duct taped open for the next 72 hours." France says laughing.

"I DON'T HAVE A PORN STASH." Germany says obviously lying.

"Kesesesese, it is right here in a box that says Germany's keep out." Prussia says.

"Dammit"

"OK THEN DUDES LETS DO THAT PUNISHMENT FOR SEALAND." America says.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Sealand says.

* * *

After being locked in a room watching Germany's porn stash for 72 hours straight Sealand never looked at anything the same way again. and all the nations lived happily ever after...for now hhehehehehehhehehe

* * *

:3 I hope you liked the ending XD


End file.
